1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic parts packaging structure and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic parts packaging structure having a structure in which an electronic parts is mounted in a state that the electronic parts is hermetically sealed with a sealing cap, and relates to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there have been electronic parts packaging structures having a structure in which an electronic parts is mounted in a state that the electronic parts is hermetically sealed on a circuit substrate with a sealing cap. For example, in a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) device, a MEMS device formed on a substrate is mounted in a state in which it is hermetically sealed with a sealing cap.
In Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-235044), an acceleration sensor having a structure in which a glass cap is bonded to the top of a sensor chip is described, and a recessed portion is formed in the glass cap in order to ensure a space for the swinging of a weighting portion.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-7346), a method of manufacturing an external force sensor (FIG. 1) is described, and it is described that after a sensor device is made by anodically bonding a device substrate having a recessed portion provided in a lower central portion thereof to a supporting substrate and by forming through holes in the device substrate, a lid portion made of glass which includes a recessed portion may be further provided on the device substrate by anodic bonding.
On the other hand, in interposers on which various electronic parts is mounted or formed, silicon substrates are used instead of ceramic substrates and glass epoxy resins to meet a demand for higher densities. Moreover, interposers which have a structure in which through electrodes are provided in a silicon substrate to enable conduction between the two sides of the silicon substrate are proposed.
In recent years, there is a demand for mounting or forming various electronic parts on such a silicon substrate (interposers) having through electrodes provided therein and further hermetically sealing the electronic parts with a sealing cap. However, the technology in which a sealing cap is provided on a silicon substrate having through electrodes provided therein has not been fully established. Currently, it is under the situation in which such a technology is aspired.